Salah Paham
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Sebelum menabur berita, carilah fakta hingga tak menimbulkan fitnah! SasuSaku ft Team Seven :D


Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah Uchiha yang sudah dikabarkan agak angker lantaran sejarah pembantaian yang pernah ada. Baik baju biru Sasuke mau pun baju merah Sakura kini sudah basah karena kehujanan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura takut-takut saat Sasuke hendak meninggalkannya ke lantai atas, "Mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Sasuke menatap datar gadis merah muda yang kelewat langsing itu, "Ke atas, ganti baju."

"Ikut~!" rajuk Sakura masih memandang ngeri ke sekitar tempat yang pernah terjadi tragedy ini. Si bungsu Uchiha mengerutkan alisnya, memandang tidak suka pada Sakura, perlahan semburat merah tergores tipis-tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan," jawab Sasuke sebisanya, "Kita masih tiga belas tahun… Keluar saja sana, dinginkan kepalamu."

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Hah?"

.

.

Manusia memang tempatnya salah dan dosa~

Suka sotoy udah gitu percaya diri~

Contohnya itu… Sasuke. Kekeke~

.

.

**Salah Paham  
**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning : lebay dan aburd tidak tanggung-tanggung! ;_;  
M for muntah ._.

.

.

Sakura berjalan ling-lung di tengah hujan dengan kerutan alis tidak mengerti. Sasuke tega sekali mengusirnya. Rasa-rasanya ingin menangis saja, kebetulan sedang hujan. Kayaknya asyik buat galau-galauan.

Jalannya pelan-pelan, biar kelihatan terlantar, kali aja ada _shinobi_ ganteng jadi kasihan. Terus mungut Sakura, dibawa ke rumah megah dan terjadilah romansa a la Esmeralda. Sakura _sweatdrop_ sendiri dengan kemelencengan pikirannya.

Ya sudah, yang terpenting sudah tidak dilanda ketakutan—setidaknya—di rumah Sasuke tadi yang rumornya angker.

"Sakura!" Baru semeter berjalan, sudah ada suara _baritone_ di belakangnya, kala ia menoleh, terlihatlah seorang remaja tampan yang mendekat diguyur hujan.

"Maafkan aku." _aw! Inner_ Sakura mengerang, Sasuke itu seksi sekali tatapan matanya saat mengatakan itu. "Mari berteduh di rumahku." Apa lagi muncratan air hujan saat Sasuke berbicara.

Dua _chuunin_ tersebut pun berlari dan melompat cepat ke rumah Sasuke tanpa tahu ada sesosok _ANBU_ dari balik pohon memerhatikan keduanya. Sang _ANBU_ angkat bahu dan lebih milih berlalu tak mau tahu.

**Di kediaman Uchiha.**

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura melompat memeluk lengan Sasuke erat, "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku… aku… takut…"

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut seperti biasa dan berjalan beriringan ke lantai atas berdua dengan Sakura. Keduanya masih basah kuyup, menciptakan jejak-jejak air yang tercetak di atas lantai.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Sakura ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar pribadinya. Ia teringat Sakura yang ketakutan dan kedinginan.

"Baiklah, kau dulu saja yang mandi." Titah Sasuke memberi kimono handuk berwarna putih bersih, ia juga mengeluarkan baju birunya yang lain untuk diberikan pada Sakura, "Mungkin ini kebesaran, paling tidak, ini kering."

"_Arigatou_," Sakura tersenyum dengan pipi merah dan bergegas ke dalam kamar mandi.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

"Ya?"

"MASIH DI SITU KAN?"

"Hn."

"JANGAN KEMANA-MANA, YA!"

"…"

"SASUKE-_KUUUN!_" Sakura menongolkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi, hingga terlihat sedikit bahunya.

"Iya, aku tak kan kemana pun," jawab Sasuke datar mengambil handuk dari lemarinya untuk mengeringkan diri.

Sakura mendesah lega dan berpesan agar Sasuke tidak pergi jauh karena Sakura takut sendirian di sini.

Setelah memastikan Sakura mandi, terdengar dari guyuran air di sana, Sasuke segera menelanjangi diri secepat kilat untuk berganti baju. Ia sengaja hanya mengeringkan tubuh tanpa membilas sehabis kehujanan karena ia pikir Sakura akan ketakutan kalau ditinggal sendirian.

Biasanya pula Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan baju yang asal ditariknya dari tumpukan, tapi entah mengapa malam ini ia tidak ingin terlihat sembarangan. Ia pun memakai kimono handuk untuk sementara selagi mencari baju rumahan yang warnanya paling kinclong di antara yang lainnya.

Namun…

"Sasuke? Kau di situ kan?" tok. Tok. Tok. Pintunya diketuk dari luar disusul suara Hatake Kakashi yang entah mengapa bisa berada di dalam rumahnya! Sial, Sasuke lupa memasang segel anti maling.

Bingung, karena juga mendengar suara Sakura bersenandung dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke masih berdiam diri di depan pintu lemari.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke dilanda stres dari suara tiga arah. Suara Kakashi dari kamar, senandung Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi dan suara derasnya hujan dari luar.

Kelamaan berpikir, Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan ide untuk mendapatkan kondisi aman.

"BERISIK!" serunya dengan lantang dengan nada tidak suka. Berhasil, Sakura diam di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi Sasuke dikejutkan dengan suara brutal setelahnya.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"UCHIHA SASUKE, BUKA PINTUNYA!" Kakashi menggertak.

Sasuke sudah merapatkan kimono handuknya percaya diri. Lebih tepatnya ia percaya wanita mandinya lama.

Cklek.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_ boleh pinjam celana dalam, tidak? Punyaku kan basah…"

Ternyata kondisi tetap tidak aman. Kakashi melotot pada murid berambut kelamnya setelah seorang muridnya yang lain keluar dari dalam kamar mandi pribadi tersebut.

"Eh, ada Kakashi-_sensei_, berteduh—"

PLAKKK

"—juga, ya…" Sakura ternganga melihat Kakashi emosi menampar keras rahang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini memegangi pipi dengan tatapan tak percaya pada Kakashi.

"Beraninya kau, Sasuke!"

"Lho kok Sasuke digampar, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura yang sudah rapih dengan baju biru dan celana putih _a la _Sasuke.

"Jadi benar informasi dari rekan ANBU-ku…" gumam Kakashi frustasi seperti seorang ayah gagal mendidik dan akhirnya depresi.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Sasuke membela masih memegangi pipinya yang sakit tak tertahankan.

"ALASAN!"

.

.

Manusia emang tematnya salah dan dosa~

Menimbulkan fitnah karena suka ambil kesimpulan sendiri~

Contohnya itu… Kakashi. Hihihi~

.

.

"Ya ampun, _sensei_. AKU MANA MUNGKIN SEPERTI ITU!" Sakura berseru dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merona merah. Kerutan alis merah mudanya tak bisa menutupi ekspresi malunya.

"Kalian boleh berpacaran, tapi harus tahu hal-hal yang sudah dibataskan."

"Demi apa pun, sungguh! Kami tidak berbuat apa-apa!" Sasuke bersikeras mengelak dari tuduhan yang diluncurkan guru sekaligus mentor _jutsu_ petirnya itu.

"DAN KAMI TIDAK PACARAAAN!" Sakura ikutan gemas tapi wajahnya sudah tidak bisa diukur seberapa tingkat kemerahannya.

"Aku membencimu, _teme~!_" Naruto menggertakan giginya kesal, "Pakai mengelak segala! Jelas-jelas Kakashi-_sensei_ memergoki kalian dengan keadaan yang… ARGH! KENAPA PULA WAJAH KALIAN SEKARANG MERAH HAH! SAKURA-_CHAN, _KALAU SI _TEME_ INI TIDAK MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, AKU RELA MENGGANTIKAN POSISINYA!—"

"—JANGAN!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Pancingan yang bagus, Naruto."

"Bukan begitu!" SasuSaku salah ekspresi. Menepok jidat masing-masing.

"AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MEMANCING, _SENSEI_. ARGH! _AHO!_ SASUKE _NO TEME…!_"

.

.

Manusia memang tempatnya salah dan dosa~

Suka berprasangka sampai tega bikin _image_ orang jatoh~

Contohnya itu… Naruto. Hohoho~

.

.

Sasuke bergeming dalam posisinya. Sakura sudah dibawa pergi oleh Kakashi _sensei_ untuk dipulangkan ke rumah orang tuanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini sedang termenung dalam kesunyiannya.

Melihat wajah Naruto seperti masih kesal sekaligus patah hati, Sasuke menghela napas dan bergeser agar lebih dekat.

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu," gumam Sasuke seperti _seme_ yang baru ketahuan mengkhianati _uke_-nya. Naruto menunduk dengan rahang mengeras mencengkram celana bagian lututnya, ia masih tidak sudi menatap wajah Sasuke. Cih.

"Dasar teman makan teman!"

"…"

"Dasar pagar makan tanaman!"

"…"

"Dasar kacang lupa sama kulitnya!"

"…"

"ARGH! AKU BENCI PADAMU, _TEME!_"

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke menguap bosan. Tadinya merasa bersalah, tapi karena Naruto malah mendramatisir keadaan jadi malas sendiri.

"Tapi, _teme_… satu pesanku… jaga dia untukku…"

"Ah, terserahlah. Aku bosan menjelaskan."

"BERJANJILAH _TEME!_"

"Iya, iya… terserah."

"KALAU BEGITU PELUK AKU SEBAGAI TANDA JANJIMU!"

"Iya—apa? Tidak!"

"BUKTIKAN KESERIUSANMU PADAKU, _TEME!_" Naruto memeluk paksa, "BERJANJILAH! DENGAN BEGINI KAU AKAN INGAT BAGAIMANA RASANYA BERJANJI PADAKU."

BRAKKK!

"_What the hell…"_

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu tempat di mana Sakura berdiri dengan tatapan sengit.

"Jadi ini yang sebenarnya."

_Kretek. Kretek._

"_SHANNAROOOO!"_

.

.

Manusia tempatnya salah dan dosa~

Ambil penilaian suka-suka jadi tidak sadar kalau salah~

Contohnya itu… Sakura. Hahaha~

.

.

"ITTAI! AMPUN-_TTEBAYOU!_"

"SAKURA, INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU BAYANGKAN!"

"ALASAN…!"

.

.

.

Lain kali, tanya-tanya dulu sebelum jadi kaum yang tersesat.

Mari ngeteh, mari bicara~

(Iklan minyak tawon di sini)

.

.

.

.FIN.

._. apa sih ini? hihihi. maaf ya kalau absurd seperti biasa. Ini sebenernya draft lamaaaa banget. Aku iseng buka2 folder khusus fanfic. Banyak oneshot separuh jadi bahkan ada yang udah complete. Tapi karena ngga pede jadi ngga aku publish. Kebanyakan humor gaje sih soalnya ._. karena sayang ajah gitu kalau didelete jadi aku iseng lanjutin beberapa ketikan. Dan yang ini dengan gajenya bisa sampe fin XD karena modemku _is dead _hampir seminggu, _upload_ nya lewat hp jadi ngga bisa rapihin pake line kayak yang di PC. Maaf ya jadi berantakan #sembahsujud

Sankyu, mind to rifyu?


End file.
